


Change of Plans

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Gladio Fluff Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Day Two - First Kiss, Flirting, Gladio Fluff Week 2018, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Gladio has a crush on Prompto, and has every intention of telling him. Things... just keep getting in the way.





	Change of Plans

    Gladio didn't know when it happened exactly, but at some point he started fantasizing about kissing Prompto. It was some time while they were preparing for their trip to Altissia. The urge to tell Prompto his feelings and kiss him skyrocketed once they were beyond the wall. The blond would be chatting animatedly around the campfire in the middle of the Leide desert, and Gladio could only watch his lips. When Prompto leaned over his seat in the car to snap a photo of the Shield, Gladio wanted to pull him down and kiss him breathless.  
  
    Maybe he'd read too many romances, but the more he realized how attracted to Prompto he was, the more he found himself flirting with the blond. It happened almost by reflex. He couldn't help it. They joked around as usual, but with way more innuendos, winking, and eyebrow waggling - and the times that it made Prompto blush and bite his lip while staring up at Gladio through his lashes... It took every ounce of self-control not to slam him against the nearest surface and ravish him.  
  
    Then there was the  _touching_ : punches to the arm, Prompto slapping Gladio's ass in battle as a cheeky way of reviving him. Gladio repaid him in kind by slapping his ass later at camp. And that typically led to full-body wrestling matches. Most of the time Gladio won, but the blond managed to best him a handful of times by pinning the larger man's hips and arms. They often found themselves nearly nose-to-nose, sweating and panting, with adrenaline pumping through their veins. Gladio would stare up into those blue eyes, pupils blown out and dark, and feel that unquenchable urge bubble up. Something always prevented Gladio from making a move, whether it be a passing comrade, or simply because his courage fizzled the longer he gazed at Prompto.  
  
    Throughout their journey, Gladio had every intention of confessing to Prompto. At first his plan was to invite him to a romantic, candlelit dinner at the Quayside Cradle, then walk along the beach and confess under the moon and stars. His inner-hopeless romantic had every detail planned for the evening - then come daytime they would embark on the ferry to Altissia and attend the upcoming royal wedding as an official couple.  
  
    Then a "man of no consequence" informed them of the ferry's delay upon their arrival at the Quayside Cradle.  _Then_  they got themselves roped into Dino's gem errand to both secure a boat ride to Altissia and to avoid potential blackmail.  
  
    Gladio's plan soon changed to confess his feelings to Prompto during a romantic evening in Altissia before the wedding.  
  
    Then... their lives were turned upside-down. Insomnia fell, and for a time, everything was a blur. There was no banter, there were no jokes, there was definitely no flirting. It was all rain, pavement, and radio broadcasts as they sped to the Insomnian Checkpoint that took them from Leide to Cavaugh.  
  
    Confirmation of the King's death was all he needed to know about his own father's fate. A single message from Monica told him that Dustin had Iris, Jared, and Talcott safely evacuated from Insomnia, en route to Lestallum. That knowledge, plus his duty to Noctis, stopped Gladio's mettle from crumbling. Still, Prompto was there on the trailer's pull-out sofa to comfort him when that night got too quiet for his mind. Soon, he was soothing Prompto's fears and sobs - he wasn't trained for worst-case scenarios yet, that kind of training typically came after Crownsguard induction. There hadn't been time before their trip for it.  
  
    Prompto struggled to calm his tears, but he finally managed to sometime around two-thirty in the morning. Gladio had him cradled in his lap, both of them bundled up in blankets, and Prompto's head was resting just below Gladio's chin. The shield tilted his head down and gazed into puffy, blue eyes, and closed the distance right then and there.  
  
    Slender hands made fists in the blankets before moving up to cradle Gladio's scruffy jaw. Their lips met several times in quick succession before their pace slowed. The kiss calmed, their mouths pressing and gliding against the other sweetly so they could soak in the sensation. They parted, but kept their foreheads together, sighing in unison. Prompto's arms snaked around Gladio's shoulders as they held each other in a tight embrace.  
  
    "I've been dying to do that for so long, dude." Prompto breathed against his skin.  
  
    Gladio kissed a pale, freckled shoulder, smiling for the first time since their world fell apart. "Me too."  
  
    "So..." Prompto pulled away enough to look into Gladio's face, "Does this mean...?"  
  
    "If you want it to." Gladio caressed a rosy cheek with the backs of his knuckles, enjoying the contrast of his tanned hand against Prompto's light skin.  
  
    Prompto gave a small, closed, crooked smile, "Guess... we're official, then."  
  
    "Yeah." Gladio whispered, mirroring the expression.  
  
    It was far from his fantasy of a romantic evening in a romantic place with a romantic dinner. The timing couldn't have been worse. Their world had been thrown into chaos. They were all now in extreme danger. There was no way to expect or plan what to do next other than meet Cor at the Prairie Outpost in the morning. His first kiss with Prompto didn't happen at all they way he'd expected it to.  
  
    Even so, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Small sequel here: [Crumbling World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857346)
> 
> _______________________
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
